Christmas Cards
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Rikkai's D1 exchanges Christmas presents and Niou's wonderful card, plus Yagyuu's suggestive present leads to a very, merry Christmas for the both of them. Late Christmas fic fail! XD Reviews are loved ;P ONESHOT


**Yup, a Christmas fic. I know it's late, I use ****calendars, but I got this idea after Christmas. *FAIL* Anyway, this is my first time writing Platinum Pair so they're probably HORRIBLY out of character, but bear with me. I think they were the only couple who could pull this off. …Probably not, but……..okay, you can read it now xD;;;;;;;;;**

**Rikkai's D1 does not belong to me :) **

**-**

Niou Masaharu strolled through an aisle of Christmas cards, browsing through the colourful arrays of red, green and white. He and the team's official brat, Kirihara, had decided to do some of their Christmas shopping together this afternoon.

Well that was a lie. Marui just cancelled on them, so they were stuck with each other's company.

While Kirihara was off to check out the girls in the store front dressed in slutty Santa Clause outfits, Niou was looking through the cards, searching for one for his doubles partner and best friend.

Best friend with many, many benefits that is.

Running a hand across the paper on the wall as he walked, he read each card without the slightest interest in his eyes.

'_What kind of people would actually buy these cards? "Happy Holidays"? "Merry Christmas"? I'll never be able to find Hiroshi a card…'_

Looking up from the cards, he turned his head looking towards where Kirihara was. He was sitting in the lap of a rather busty girl accepting a candy cane from another while a third pet him atop the head.

_Stupid little brat. How the hell could those three hoe__s want to flirt it up with Bakaya? _

Suddenly a certain realization struck him. Pulling a card and its envelope from the shelf he rushed to the cashier thinking about the Santa hat he's seen in his brother's closet. It'd be nice for Hiroshi and would go perfectly with…nothing at all.

-

The scene after tennis practice was absolute chaos. With Yukimura receiving many gifts from the team's members, and Sanada loyally holding them all for him, the gift exchange levels were through the roof.

Niou had shown Mauri the card before sealing it on the way to school and the tensai's doubling over in laughter proved to be a good sign. Yaguu's going to love it.

He sauntered up to his loyal boyfriend with the envelope in hand and the other hand was hidden behind his back, grasping a small plant between his fingertips.

"Hi~ro~shi~ are you ready to see your present?" Niou insisted, leaning in closer to his partner. Yagyuu maintained an un-phased expression as he replied, "I don't think you'd give me much of a choice Niou-kun."

Smiling impishly, he handed Yagyuu the green envelope he had spent…ten minutes on the night before. He opened the sealed envelope without a tear out of place just like the perfect gentleman he is.

The front of the card was fairly simple; red with a white border and a few pictures of ornaments with funny smiley faces.

Yagyuu being Yagyuu was not phased in the least when he opened the card. On the bottom half, where was message was written, was...the Niou-beta-ed version.

_Niou-kun's Naughty List_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_You've been a real bad boy this year Hiroshi. Santa is out of commission so Niou will be able to make your Christmas wish come true tonight._

In fact, he has almost predicted something as inappropriate as this from his boyfriend. But Yagyuu didn't so predictions; that was Yanagi's thing.

Letting out a sigh, he let loose a smirk and turned his attention to the boy across from him, sporting his trademark impish smirk, Yagyuu's attention was captured by a plant being held between their faces.

"Merry Christmas Hiroshi," and without missing a beat, he planted a heated kiss over the gentleman's lips.

Yagyuu normally didn't have much say in initiating sexual intercourse, but it's not like he ever complained when it happened. He kissed back, sliding his tongue into his partner's cavern, causing delicious friction between the two battling muscles.

When they separated in the need for air, Niou still boasted the same smirk over his features, and that usually isn't a good thing. "Did you see what else was in the card?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Cocking a brow, Yagyuu pulled out the card again and realized that he had missed, and forgotten, about a fold on top of the message. Sending a questioning look at Niou, who sported the most adorable shade of pink on his cheeks from the kiss, he unveiled what was behind the fold and strongly resisted the upcoming nosebleed.

Niou triumphantly smiled and leaned in closer to his boyfriend, but before his white-haired counterpart was able to do anything, a small, wrapped box was stuffed into his hands.

Niou hastily tore the paper off the box, still smiling victoriously at the reaction he got from Yagyuu, but turned about fifty shades redder when he opened the top of the box.

Doubles One shared a moment, electricity sparking between the two. Their synchronicity was defiantly kicking in when Yagyuu allowed himself to be towed along by his partner as they made their way to the closest boy's restroom furthest from the rest of the tennis club.

Because the Santa skirt Yagyuu had gotten him had to be more than just a coincidence since Niou gave his partner a picture of himself in nothing but a Santa hat.

-

…**I do not understand myself. **

**Plus the ending was written weirdly. I was obviously not in the proper state of mind while writing this AT ALL.**

**Please excuse the late Christmas fic and uber crappiness and review XD;**


End file.
